Ebola, Treason, & Plot
by K'Immielvr
Summary: 007 Goldeneye/HLTS x-over. Alec Trevalyn, alive and well, is out for revenge and enlists the help of an immortal


Disclaimer:  Kronos and Methos are owned by Davis/Panzer Productions.  James Bond, Alec Trevalyn and M were created by Ian Fleming and are owned by**_ Danjaq, Inc. and MGM/UA.   I'm just borrowing them for fun for a little while.  The politicians are not based on any real politicians, except maybe, perhaps the Speaker._**

I admit this story has enough plot holes to sink the Titanic through, but I figure if Ian Fleming could get away with it, so could I.  The idea for this story originated from a challenge by Katherine on the VPFC list after discussing how lovely it would be to see Valentine Pelka and Sean Bean together in something/anything.  It also stemmed from a wish on the Bean Buff list to see Alec resurrected.  Many thanks to Megan for beta-reading and for giving me the idea for the new Gunpowder Plot and her expertise on 007.

**Ebola, Treason, & Plot**

****

_Remember, Remember_

_The fifth of November_

_Ebola, treason and plot_

Alec Trevalyn awoke with a sudden start.  At first he couldn't remember where in hell he was.  Then slowly the memories started drifting back to him, the Goldeneye, Bond and that damned Russian woman.  Then the fight on the antennae of the satellite dish came back.  He sat and looked up at it, he remembered fighting with Bond up there and then losing his grip and falling to what should have been his death.  It must have been nearly a drop of a 100 feet, probably more, not to mention the whole superstructure crashing down on him moments later.  But yet here he was, alive and well.  Slowly he disentangled himself from the steel girders and stood up, patting himself gently, just to make sure that he really was in one piece.  The fall should have killed him, but he was walking away without a scratch, and he didn't even question how.  The only thing he could think at that moment was that he was indestructible and that there would be no better time than to equal the score with 007.

After his long flight to London, Alec wondered the best way to find his ex-partner, before it had always been Bond searching for him.  He decided that doing something so unthinkable would flush him out.  006 needed something big, something that Bond couldn't avoid noticing and then shut a trap around him.  And if it meant screwing the government at the same time, well all the better.  He needed men though, tough hard men who would not shirk from doing whatever was necessary to get the job done.   The ones he had working for him on the Goldeneye plan had all been wimps in the end, beaten by a girl and one man.  He would find better this time.

He had been given the names of four likely candidates from an old contact within MI5, the same one he had used when first starting the Goldeneye plan.  He was looking through their dossiers, all of them heavy thugs who didn't look like they had more than an ounce of brains between them.  He was disgusted by all of them; he needed men that could think on their feet if plans should start to go wrong.  About to give up and go back to his hotel, Alec turned to pick up his coat, when suddenly he was struck by a splitting headache.  He put his hands to his head and nearly cried out with the pain.  He spun round when the door opened and in walked a man.  He wasn't very tall, but he commanded respect and fear instantly.  The first thing 006 noticed about him was the huge scar running vertically across his right eye.  But other than a fine looking leather jacket the man was dressed in plain jeans and a sweater.  He would have been regarded as ordinary in any other circumstances.

"Can I help you?"  demanded Alec as he recovered from his initial shock.

"I didn't realize you were one of our kind."  Kronos walked up to him, passed him by and casually sat on 006's desk as if he owned the place.  "Oh well never mind.  I heard that you were planning something."

"Our kind?"  Kronos showed no intention of replying, Alec continued, "Yes, I'm planning something, why are you interested?  I don't hire just anybody."

Kronos was flicking through the dossiers on the desk, "It looks like you need quality help."

"And you're quality?" said Trevalyn in disbelief.  "Look, whatever your name is, this is a big job, I'm willing to pay well, but I demand the most of my employees.  Are you up to it?"

Kronos grinned, "If it's chaos you want Alec, it's chaos you'll get."  He stood and walked right up to Trevalyn.  Still grinning pleasantly, he grabbed Alec by the throat, and whispering most menacingly, and said, "I think I have a bit of experience in this area, dear boy."  He half pushed, half threw Alec to the ground as he released his grip and left.

+++++++++++++++

The next day the two Immortal's met again.  Alec decided to firmly take the upper hand in the tentative relationship, he was not used to being railroaded by anyone, especially someone he considered to just be a heavy and if things didn't go the way he planned, his fall guy.  Their meeting was brief, again Alec felt the strange sensation in his head as he sensed Kronos entering the building.  A moment later there was a knock on the flat's door, as soon as he opened it Kronos strolled in and made himself immediately at home on the table that, apart from two chairs on either side, was the only furniture in the flat that Alec had rented.  

"Nice place" commented the former Horseman.

"One tries one's best," replied 006.  He had to force himself to be superior to this thug; the man was so confident and intimidating without even trying to be. It was time to take charge of the situation and Kronos.  "First, what did you mean yesterday that you didn't know I was one of you?"

"You don't know?" Kronos smiled, his scar wrinkling the right side of his face.  He gave a short, small laugh as if someone had just told him an amusing anecdote.  He stood up from the table and stood inches from Alec's face.  Spreading his arms wide he like a minister preaching to his congregation, he said "We are Immortal, my friend.  We cannot die."

006 looked at him in amazement then grinned. "What ever?"

"Never," lied Kronos as he returned his grin.

"Then my plan can't fail.  We have them and Bond right where I want them." Alec sat with his elbows resting on the table, chin in turn resting on his hands.  He was in a daydream, a beautiful one featuring the imminent demise of his nemesis.

Kronos bent down and put a friendly arm around his employer.  "The matter of my fee?"  This brought Alec out of his reverie.  He reached down beside the chair and retrieved his briefcase, placing it on the table he opened it and inside were piles of crisp, new, unmarked fifty pound notes.  There must have been half a million pounds in total.

"Nice," said Kronos shutting the case with a sudden bang, "but I don't need money."  Alec was taken aback, but not so much that he didn't quickly remove the case.  The Horseman continued, "The only payment I require is the world, starting with this little country.  Also, " he paused and retrieved a tattered newspaper clipping out of his leather jacket's inside pocket, "also I want you to locate this man for me.  He means a lot to me."

Alec looked at the clipping.  The photo wasn't very clear and the man Kronos was looking for was in the background, it seemed he was trying to avoid being photographed.  He was fairly young and from what he could tell the man could have been a university student.  Alec nodded, his contacts would be able to work with the picture and bring up an ID.  "That's all?"

"That's all."

006 stood and placed his arm around Kronos' shoulder, "It seems we have a deal, partner."  

The older Immortal looked with disdain at the offending arm, but suppressed the resentment.  "It seems we do, Trevalyn."

++++++++++++++

A few days later…

"Sit down Koren." Alec had discovered some information about Kronos over the past few days, none of it was pleasant. Then again none of it was concrete either, many crimes might be down to Kronos, but none of them were provable.  The furthest back he managed to track the Horseman down to was World War Two, when a photo of a concentration camp Commandant looked extremely familiar.  One of the things he had dug up was Kronos' current name, Michael Koren.  "Your payment?  You don't seem to want much do you?  A leg up on the ladder to world domination. " Kronos shrugged, "Well my maxim is start big and expand."

Kronos smiled in agreement, then added "And to find my brother."

"Ah yes, the man in the picture."  Kronos nodded, he leaned back on his chair with a nonchalance that could only come from a confidence honed over thousands of years.  "How do you expect me to find him?"

"You found out my name, and a lot more I bet."

"I have friends in low places, that's true."  Alec conceded the point; this man was not the usual heavy he appeared to be.  In fact Alec could guess he was extremely clever, maybe a match for even him.  Well nearly, perhaps.  But together the two Immortals could be invincible.  This Koren wanted to rule the world, Alec merely wanted to bring the government crashing down, along with 007.   He grinned, especially 007. 

The pleasantries over, the two conspirators then sat down to the real business of discussing their master plan.  This one could not fail.  Alec would take a backseat in the actual execution of the plan, his face was too well known in the upper circles of government now, until Bond would spring onto the scene.  Kronos would be the front man making all the demands and killing hostages as and when necessary under 006's instructions.  

Tonight was Hallowe'en and Alec had only just formed the plan in any detail the night before, after hearing some early fireworks being released.  Guy Fawkes, The Gunpowder Plot, it was brilliant and this time, with some adjustments for modern technology and biochemistry, it would succeed.  And, Alec couldn't help smiling, it would be done on November 5th during Prime Minister's question time when the House of Commons was usually filled to almost overflowing, this would be when Kronos would strike.  Kronos had already revealed his own secret for getting explosives and guns through metal detectors so that was no problem.  He would set some as pure explosives out in the lobby to cause the utmost confusion and then set some within the Commons water supply attached to small vials filled with the Ebola virus.

+++++++++++++++

Kronos strolled into the House of Commons, under his long duster coat he was carrying an Uzi and a semi automatic pistol as well as his sword.  In his bag, which contained a false bottom, were the explosives, bacteria and extra ammo clips.  Even though he took precautions, he was actually amazed at how easy it was to walk into the seat of British government.  There were a few police around, but no more than he could handle quite comfortably.  On a reconnaissance two days previously he had noted the best places for the explosives and also how to bar any entrance or exit to the chamber.  With the air of someone who belonged there, Kronos inconspicuously started places charges within the lobby and the vials into the main water supply.  He then made his way up into the public gallery and started watching the proceedings.  After about half an hour he made his way down back to the lobby once again as if to get a drink, but instead turned into the chamber.  Being barred by the policeman on duty, Kronos calmly took out his pistol and stuck it under the officer's ribs.  He was then allowed entry.  As soon as they were in and the door shut, Kronos shot the officer.  The whole chamber turned as the Horseman revealed with a grin his Uzi and the control for the explosives.  He pressed a couple of buttons and immediately the explosions could be heard, that and the screams of dying people outside.  Kronos sprayed the chamber with bullets and politicians dove for cover under their benches.  Pulling a radio out of his bag, he spoke into it, laughing, "Guy Fawkes rides again."

That was the signal for Alec, waiting outside in a van monitoring the TV broadcast, to switch the jammers on so that no one in the chamber could use their cell phones.

Kronos walked up and down the floor, then strolling up to the speaker's chair, where she was still sitting calmly, he threw the speaker to the floor and as she sprawled, he casually shot her through the skull.  There were more screams.  "Shut up!  The next one who screams meets the same fate as her!"  The chamber fell silent.  Sprawling casually on speaker's woolsack, leg over the arm, Kronos addressed the camera.  Grinning he laid out their demands, one billion in sterling to be delivered by MI6 agent 007, James Bond, as quickly as possible - and it had better be quick - or Kronos would start killing MPs every half hour until the demands were met.  Any attempt by the Special Air Service or any other elite force to storm the place would result in the Ebola virus being released.  To make his point he grabbed the nearest MP, who happened to be Chancellor of the Exchequer, and standing dead center in front of the camera put a bullet perfectly between his eyes.  

Kronos now told the country something he hadn't mentioned to Trevalyn, if the demands weren't met there was a vial of the virus in each of the reservoirs that served London.  He would release them instantly there was any sign of attack or non-agreement.  He heard Trevalyn on his headset, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kronos grinned and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.  "Why settle for a few hundred people, when there's a whole city out there!"

+++++++++++++++++++

The government, or what was left of it that was in a functioning state, had capitulated.  They didn't really have a choice; they couldn't let a whole city die.  MI6 were immediately on the case, not usually their brief, but the terrorist had demanded Bond and so M was there going through the plan with her top agent.

"Now James, you go in and give them the money, and stay until every one is released.  We do not know who this man is, he's not IRA, Iranian, Libyan or from any terrorist organization that we know of.  He's not even a known mercenary.  A complete mystery."

"And being an unknown entity we have to give in to him?  What makes you so sure he has the capability to go through with this threat?"  James said resignedly.  

M looked at him and then at the TV monitor showing Kronos taking pot shots with his pistol at MPs and, for the moment deliberately missing, though not by much.  "I think we can assume that he's serious and has the means."  She turned to face James again, "No heroics 007, give him the money and get them out of there."

+++++++++++++++++++++

Alec had received word from the "proper authorities" that Bond was on his way, informing Kronos of this, it was now time for him to transfer to the House.  This was the tricky part of the operation, but they had planned it well.  The van was parked over a manhole cover.  Slipping down into it and following the tunnel to the House, he radioed Kronos, "Koren, I'm underneath, give me the signal when to come up."  Kronos confirmed.  

Kronos took out his remote and clicked another button, after a slight explosion, a small hole appeared in the floor.  After a few seconds, Trevalyn appeared.  "That's not what I really meant."  Kronos shrugged with a slight smile.

Alec looked around and found the Prime Minister "Well sir, how nice to meet you at last."  He said with a slight bow.  Then he sat down at the dispatch box out of camera range, and put his feet up.  "Now all we have to do is wait for Bond."

+++++++++++++++++++++

_A few hours and a few dead politicians later…_

Kronos received the signal telling him that Bond had arrived outside.  Slowly and carefully 007 picked his way through the rubble of the initial explosions and to the main chamber doors.   He knocked, he really couldn't think of much else to do.

Inside Trevalyn had moved to the speaker's chair and Kronos was preparing to open the door.  Gun in hand he slowly pulled it towards him and beckoned Bond inside, first patting him down for any weapons.  With a shove he pushed Bond towards the main area of the chamber.  Checking the case, Bond had with him for the money and seeing it was all there, Kronos nodded to Alec.

"Ah James, it would be nice to say it's good to see you again, but it's not"

Bond spluttered, the fall from the antennae should have killed Trevalyn, or at least seriously injured him, but it was only a few weeks ago.  His usually cool, collected façade was crumbling.  "B-b-b-but how?"

"Well it's seems that I can't be a good boy and die either."

Recovering a little from the shock, James managed to reply, "I see you're not the only one that can't take a hint."  

Alec turned his attention to Kronos, "Let them go!"  Rather unwillingly Kronos allowed the surviving MPs, including the Prime Minister to leave.  He knew now this would be the most dangerous time, when with the hostages freed the SAS might send in troops, despite the Ebola threat.

Alec only had thoughts for 007 though.  "I've waited a long time for this James."

"Reunions are always so touching."  Bond made a grab for 006's gun and the two ended up struggling on the floor.  Bond's fist connected against Trevalyn's face and he heard the crunch of bone as his nose was broken, blood started to stream down his face.  The struggle continued and Alec managed to get in a good knee jerk against Bond's groin.  007 rolled on the floor in agony; then turning around noticed that Alec's nose was fully healed.  He blinked in astonishment, which was a fatal mistake.  Alec grabbed the gun, aimed it at point blank range, "I won't see you in hell James."  Then he fired.

Kronos heard helicopters overhead, knowing that meant one thing, the bastards were going to storm the place.   Grabbing his remote he went right in front of the camera.  "You want to murder a whole city?"

Within seconds the helicopters withdrew.  But Kronos was still standing there with the remote.  Alec came over to him. "What the hell are you doing?  The intention was never to kill _everyone_?"

"That was your intention perhaps, not mine." The Horseman grinned

Still holding the remote, Kronos aimed his Uzi up at the cameras and shot them all out.  Then dropping both guns and removing his coat, Kronos drew his sword and menacingly rested it against 006's neck.  "I guess I lied about immortality, Alec.  You can die," the Horseman paused for effect more than anything, "by a beheading."

Looking nervously at the sword, Alec decided begging would not make any difference, besides it wasn't his style.  "Oh well, easy come, easy go."  Kronos raised his sword, but Alec wasn't going to die that easily, despite his words.  He quickly dodged, the sword catching him on the arm as Kronos sliced downward.  He bellowed in pain and quickly backed away from the Horseman.  Alec was reaching for the gun he had killed Bond with -- he had dropped it after the fight.  Kronos saw this and laughed, quickly kicking it from any easy reach.  He slashed at him again, Alec dodged instinctively by turning and the sword hit his back.  He fell onto the floor, feeling his spine crack.  He had no chance; there was no way to defend himself against this madman.  Kronos swung the sword down and with it taking 006's head.  He stood, preparing for the coming Quickening.  As it started, as the first bolt of pain/pleasure hit him, the remote dropped from his hand.  He stood receiving it unable to do anything, but see Trevalyn's life before his eyes:  Bond's betrayal, the betrayal of his family by the British, the Goldeneye fiasco, all of it.   Then it was over, exhausted he bent down to pick up the remote when a squad of SAS troops crashed in, he moved to grab the fallen Uzi, but they were quicker.  All hell broke loose and Kronos died in a hail of gunfire, laughing until the last breathe of his life was extinguished.

++++++++++++++++++++++

_Heathrow Airport, some weeks later…_

The passport official was checking the man's papers.  He looked from the photo, up to the man.  "That's a nasty scar you've got there."

Kronos nodded, "I cut myself shaving."  He said with a wicked grin.

The official shivered.  "Well have a good trip to…"  He looked at the ticket, 'to Seacouver."

"Oh I think I will."  Kronos walked towards the planes, taking a slip of paper out of his pocket.  Trevalyn had given him this just before the events on Guy Fawkes Day.  It was the only payment he ever really wanted.  

Methos was alive and well, and they would be reunited.

+++++++++++++++

The END

© 1998

Feedback is my only reward!


End file.
